The Tall Man (S5-S1)
The Tall Man has appeared in Horror RPG Series 5, Season 1 |- | |} * Special Note: Like Saw this series, the Phantasm film series is rebooted from the movies this season, with the unused Phantasm's End story set for Season 2. Character History "You think that when you die you go to Heaven? You come to us!" - The Tall Man Origin Very little is known about The Tall Man's background. He seems to be some kind of alien lifeform, and likely a hostile one too, given his destructive intentions and capabilities. He comes from another planet or dimension that's said to be a place worse than Hell, where a dangerously arid climate dominates the landscape. The Tall Man's alien species isn't known and doesn't appear to have ever been documented. The Tall Man first surfaced on Earth when Jebediah Morningside, a mortician who also served as a medic with the Union Army during the Civil War, tried to create an interdimensional gateway of sorts to try to uncover the secrets of life and death, to create immortality. After putting together a gateway of sorts, Morningside was able to create an entryway into another dimension, and he stepped through it. After he did so, he found himself at The Tall Man's facility on his planet, where he was held captive for hundreds of years (he never aged due to atmospheric conditions) and the alien lifeform he encountered assumed his physical appearance. The alien, which would go by the nickname of "The Tall Man" due to his extremely tall height, then entered Earth through Morningside's gateway. Seeing that Morningside was a mortician, and seeing that Earth had many rich resources that he could use to his advantage, The Tall Man and his army went under the guise of things relating to mortuaries and cemeteries to disguise themselves and slowly allow The Tall Man to dominate Earth. Path To Domination Perfecting Morningside's interdimensional forks and using them as the basis for his spacegates, The Tall Man jumped ahead to time in the early 2010s, where he prepared to overtake Earth to expand his race. He first started out by setting up his mortuary at Morningside, named after Morningside himself who was a renowned mortician in his time. The Tall Man started exhuming the graves and tombs of the large Morningside Cemetery and using his own alien technology, crushed down the corpses to half their original size and made them into dwarf creatures to use as slave workers and minions. He would do this with many of his victims, and The Tall Man would occasionally even use his mental control powers to gain human minions to assist him. Everything seemed to be going well for The Tall Man, until Michael Pearson entered the picture. Role in Horror RPG Series 5, Season One Regular Appearance The Tall Man is extremely tall, hence his namesake. While Jebediah Morningside stood six feet four inches in his prime, The Tall Man stands anywhere between six feet eight inches to seven feet two inches at the very least. He is very thin and lean, but also very physically strong, weighing anywhere between at least five-hundred pounds to a ton. He's able to lift a casket by himself with ease and lift two human bodies at once without difficulty. The Tall Man always dresses in black mortician's tuxedos, and has shoulder-length brown/slightly grey hair, with blue eyes. His skin complexion is dead-pale, and he usually has a grim facial expression. His blood is yellow and appears to be a slightly gooey substance. The Tall Man seems to have no true alien form, given that whenever he is attacked something else comes out of his body alluding to his entire being Old One ish, but there is one he seems to favor, where he is an extremely large and slender, yet brutish creature that somewhat resembles a stereotypical Grey whilst wearing his mortician tuxedo, and features a mouthless bulbous head and bony face. His eyes are now brown and also sunken within his sockets with the skin of his cheeks stretches to the point of a narrow chins. His hands resemble a human hand except they are large and shriveled, and where the ring and middle fingers would be is a large flipper-like finger. The Tall Man is even deadlier in this alien form and is extremely hostile. Trademark Gear The Tall Man has his minions to do his bidding and physical labor. His minions consist of his dwarf slaves, the corpses he's exhumed that he's surgically crushed down to half their original size and altered their minds to become his always obedient slaves. The dwarves wear brown hooded cloaks and typically are his lackeys or lookouts. He also has Gravers, humans that he's brainwashed and manipulated into helping him. The Gravers exhume the corpses from the cemeteries and tombs for him, and are very strong and often fight intruders and other enemies of The Tall Man. They usually wear gas masks and coveralls. There are also the Demon Troopers, alien cops who patrol the highways and streets of towns The Tall Man has pillaged and out to capture or kill any human targets. The Tall Man's other minions include zombies, various alien creatures and morticians who are regular humans, and like the Gravers, have been brainwashed and manipulated into serving The Tall Man. The Sentinels The Tall Man's signature minions however are his Sentinels, flying spheres with minds of their own that have been harvested from dwarf corpses to become killers and enforcers. The Drone Sentinel is silver and serves as a drone, it's primary purpose being to drill into the skull of it's prey and extract the brain matter for The Tall Man to use to create more slaves, while spraying out the prey's blood through the back like a geyser. The Drone Sentinels also serve as more high-tech lookouts with their Eyeball Periscopes, scanning from intruders and recording the data to show The Tall Man. The Drone Sentinels are equipped with weapons for defense, including the twin blades and cranium drill used for extracting brain matter, a member saw that's primarily used to sever off ears to weaken prey, and a buzzsaw to inflict more lethal damage. The Drone Sentinels also appear to be equipped with a blue-colored positron laser beam that can also scan for targets. The Drones are deadly, but can be destroyed with a few well-aimed gunshots or extremely blunt force. The Battle Sentinels The Battle Sentinels, which are golden, are even deadlier than the Drone Sentinels and much more difficult to outrun and destroy. The Battle Sentinels exist solely to seek and destroy, and they are employed whenever The Tall Man has major threats to be eliminated as soon as possible. The Battle Sentinels are equipped with tri-blades, two saw-equipped sweeper devices from the sides, an acidic power drill, a saw-type device designed for burrowing inside prey, and a red-colored positron laser beam that's much more powerful and devastating than the Drone Sentinel's laser, and is better at scanning targets. Powers The Tall Man has numerous powers and abilities at his disposal. He has a telepathy ability of sorts, able to mentally control a living being or inanimate object, and mentally command his Sentinels or other minions. He can also use his telepathy for offense, and he often does, using them to back his enemies away and leave them in a vulnerable position. The Tall Man also appears to have the ability to not only manipulate a person's mind, but even manufacture nightmares and hallucinations for them. He's also very skilled in embalming and dissecting techniques, and can run surprisingly fast, though most of the time he chooses to walk at a slightly brisk pace. The Tall Man also seems to have creatures inside his body, or at least has the ability to biologically produce them; when his fingers were severed by Mike, one of them transformed into a fly-type creature; when his forehead was drilled into by a Drone Sentinel, a worm-like creature slithered out of the drill hole; and when his hands were sliced off following his hands sticking through a spacegate that's interdimensional signal was cut off, his hands transformed into little alien insects of sorts. He has also occasionally implanted Battle Sentinels inside his cranial cavity, as a final attack plan in the events that he's defeated. The Tall Man also has the ability to manipulate time and space with the signals produced for his interdimensional spacegates, able to travel interdimensionally and interplanetary with his spacegate portals, and he can even travel through time with the help of his spacegates. While The Tall Man can be killed, he always has clones at the ready back in his fortress' cloning facilities and making him quasi-immortal, as the clones are always ready to continue where the last Tall Man left off. Killing him for good has proven to be extremely difficult and at times borderline impossible, due to the clones and his spacegates from which they enter. Weakness The Tall Man appears to have several weaknesses. Notably, he is very vulnerable to cold temperatures and can easily be frozen, and ultra-cold liquid such as nitrogen can even melt his skin off. He also has a great disliking of soundwaves produced by tuning forks, the soundwaves appearing to distract him from his tasks. Category:Quasi-Immortals Category:Evil Alien Beings